


Rolodex of Favors

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, oh no what will they do for warmth, stranded in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It was awesome that Sam had been able to arrange for Darcy to get a ride across the country with his brother. The freak snowstorm, however, was slightly less awesome. However will they keep warm and occupied until the plow gets there?





	

“So, how do you know Sammy, anyway?” Dean asked. One hand rested loosely on the top of the steering wheel, the other elbow was propped up against the door.

He’d picked her up from her motel room a couple of hours ago and now they were on the freeway somewhere in Ohio. Sam had warned her that he could be cranky, but they’d chatted pretty reasonably so far.

“Um, he looked me up as an expert in my field. Well…” Her head bobbed from side to side as she rolled her eyes. “Not  _ my _ field, but close enough. Then there was a demon…” She made a face at that particular memory. “We sort of kept in touch, like on the rolodex of people you can get a favor from.” She shrugged. “It worked out pretty well. I hooked him up with an awesome new computer and he hooked me up with you.” She winced. That was a bit of a slip.

He glanced over at her, and she was sure she could see the hint of a smirk on his face before his attention turned back to the road. “Why did he hook us up? I mean, seriously, he told me nothing, only that you needed a ride.”

“Ugh.” She made a face, looking out her window. “I need to sort of get across the country without a whole lot of people knowing about it. I figured that since he moves around a lot on the down-low, he might be able to find someone who could help me out.”

“Well, today’s your lucky day.”

“Sure is.” The fact that Dean was hot didn’t have anything to do with it. She squinted a little as she peered out at the field they were passing. Because that looked like… “Hey, is it snowing?”

When she looked back over at him, she noticed that both hands were on the steering wheel now. “Yeah.”

“Huh.” Because it wasn’t supposed to snow. Like, at all. She had a sudden urge to call Thor to see if he knew about it, but that would sort of negate the whole trying to move around without anyone noticing. He probably wouldn’t answer the phone anyway.

As they kept going, the snow got thicker and heavier until Dean had to slow to a crawl. He was sitting forward in the seat, peering through the windshield. The windshield wipers were on high, but it was more that they just couldn’t see more than a foot in front of them.

Darcy’s phone went off first, then Dean’s. The blaring weather alert noise filled the car. Darcy shut it off as quickly as she could.

Dean had to take one hand off the wheel to dig in his pocket, and he passed it to her as soon as he got it out. “Can you get that?”

“Yeah.” She shut the alert off, then actually read it. “Hey, look at that. Severe winter weather, we’re advised not to go outside or drive at all.”

“Yeah.” He pulled the car to a stop and flicked the hazards on. “Stay here.” He undid his seatbelt before getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him. She watched him walk up ahead of the car, a dark shape against the falling snow. In just a second, though, he was hustling back into the car.

He slid into the seat and closed the door, a shiver traveling through his body. “It’s fucking freezing.” He rubbed his hands together, blowing on them. “There’s a shoulder just up ahead, I’m gonna have to pull over until this lets up a bit.”

“Yeah, of course.” She looked at him in concern. “You okay?”

“Just peachy.” The car started crawling forward, and it seemed to be a really long time before he eased it over onto the shoulder. Then again, she probably could have walked faster than they were going.

He put it into park, but left the engine running. Probably the best idea, because the heater worked. “I should probably call Sam.” 

Darcy nodded. She stared out at the swirling snow outside. This was totally insane.

“Hey.” A pause. “Yeah, we’re actually parked on the side of the interstate right now. Freak snowstorm.” Another pause. “Well, I don’t know, Sam. If I knew, we probably wouldn’t be stuck here.”

“Hey,” Darcy said, turning her attention to Dean. “Ask him if the Avengers have been active in the area. Something would be on YouTube by now.”

“Did you hear that?” Dean paused, then looked over at her. “No, no Avengers.”

“Okay…” She thought for a second. “What about the X-Men? Or, like-”

“Do you wanna talk to him?” Dean asked, holding out the phone. Okay, there was a bit of the snark Sam had mentioned.

“Yeah, thanks.” She took it and pulled it up to her ear, ignoring his incredulous look. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hey.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “How are you? Other than stranded in the snow.”

“Not bad, actually. And thanks again for setting this up.” She looked over to see Dean watching her, an expectant expression on his face. “Hey, can you see if there’s been any word about the X-Men? Or, like, any weird wormhole gravity things in the area?”

“Sure.” She heard him typing on what was presumably the keyboard of his super sweet laptop. “No on the first one. Not finding anything on a glance on the second. I can keep looking, though.”

“Thanks. That’s probably not it, but I mean, it’s not supposed to snow here in April. This isn’t just a little bit of snow, either.”

“Yeah.” Sam sighed. “You guys sit tight. I’ll see if I can find out what’s going on.”

“Thanks, Sam. If nothing else, they should at least plow in a bit and we can get to a town or something.” She was doing her best to ignore Dean’s questioning eyebrow.

“If anything changes, call me. And I’ll let you know the second I find something.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

She handed the phone back to Dean. He pulled it to his ear. “Hey.” A pause. “Seriously?” Another pause. “I don’t really spend a whole lot of time in my backseat, no.” Another pause. “Yeah.” He hung up the phone. As least, she assumed he did, he slid it back into his pocket. “Apparently there’s an emergency kit back there. Sleeping bag, too.”

Darcy unbuckled her seatbelt. Not like they were going anywhere, anyway. She turned around and climbed onto her knees on the bench seat, peering down behind her. “No word on the emergency kit, but that totally looks like a sleeping bag under you.”

“Well, that’s good.” He sat there for a moment, watching her.

She sat back down on the seat, tucking one leg under her. “So what do we do now? Rock, paper scissors? Tic-tac-toe?”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I have an idea. Just hear me out.” He rested his hand on the steering wheel. “We can run the heat and hope a plow comes through soon, but we’ll run out of gas in just a few hours. Or we can shut it off, huddle up in the back, and turn it on when we absolutely need it.”

She glanced back at the backseat. It did look bigger than the front seat, if only because there wasn’t a steering wheel back there. “That is probably the best idea.” Totally for warmth.  _ Totally _ for warmth. Now was possibly the least appropriate time to be thinking about any other reason.

She turned to kneel on the seat again and climbed over it into the back. The climbing was a bit of a pain in the ass, but it was okay. She looked back at Dean and raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, okay.” He climbed back there with her. They really weren’t on cuddling terms, so it was a little bit awkward trying to find a position that worked. And just when she thought they’d sort of come to a snuggling agreement, she realized something. 

She sat straight up and scooted down the seat a little bit. “You’re damp.”

“I was outside. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s a little bit of snow out there.”

“Okay.” She shook her head, folding her arms under her breasts. “We’re not huddling together for anything when you’re damp.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m sorry, is your jacket sewn to your body?” She gave him a pointed look.

“Well, my pants are damp too!” He gestured down to his jeans.

That was a good point. His pants were splotched darker in places where the snow had clung and melted. “Are  _ they  _ sewn to your body?”

His lips turned up into kind of a smirk and he raised one eyebrow. “You just trying to get me naked?”

She stared at him for a second. “Okay, hands up everyone who’s spent some time in the Arctic Circle and had actual cold weather training.” She put up her hand. Dean, noticeably, did not. “That’s, like, the first rule. If you’re damp you’ll get me damp, which means both of us will have wet clothes trapping coldness closer to the skin.”

He didn’t immediately move.

Darcy sighed. She scooted down on the seat, legs stretched out as far as she could, and reached up under her skirt.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking my leggings off.” She grabbed a handful of the stretchy material at the sides and lifted her hips to pull them down. “You take off your pants, I’ll take off my leggings. Then I can sit on you, we put the sleeping bag over our legs, and it’ll be way better.”

He looked at her for another moment before shrugging. The jacket came off first, which he draped over the back of the front seat. He had to get his boots off, but then his jeans quickly followed suit.

Darcy draped her own leggings over the front seat on the passenger side so they’d be close. She didn’t put her boots back on, but the socks were totally staying.

When he was down to his shorts on the bottom, she shuffled back over and sat across his lap, her back to the door. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He hesitated a second before resting his hand on the outside of her thigh.

“Just a second.” She leaned over to grab the sleeping bag and wrestled it open before draping it over there legs. She totally took the opportunity to tuck it in around them too for added warmth. “There.”

“Oh yeah, that’s much better.” He nodded, looking down at the dark green sleeping bag.

“It’ll keep for a while.” She shifted down a little so she could rest her head against his shoulder. He smelled really good, spicy like some kind of aftershave. Really good.  _ Inappropriate _ .

The wind was whistling outside, she could hear it. They were sitting just about in the middle of the bench seat, away from where the chill would seep in around the door. 

“Arctic Circle, huh?” Dean asked after a minute. “Alaska?”

“Norway.” She rolled her eyes. “It was a science-y thing. It was May, so there was sunshine during the day. That was cool.” She made a face at a sudden thought. “Shit.”

“What?”

Darcy gestured at the front seat. “My phone’s up there in my purse.”

“You could go get it. I promise it hasn’t gone anywhere.”

She sighed. “Yeah, but that would involve moving. I don’t want to move. You are surprisingly comfortable.”

Maybe a little too comfortable. His hand on her thigh was warm through her skirt, and with literally nothing else to do, her mind kept wandering. What if his hand slid down to her knee, only for his fingers to work under her skirt and start making their way back up? What if he tipped her back onto the seat and he found the sensitive spot on her neck with his mouth? The seat was wide enough, what happened if he settled between her legs-

“The backseat is pretty big,” she said suddenly, needing a distraction. She winced. That maybe wasn’t the best thing to lead with. “I mean, you don’t find that a lot in cars nowadays. This thing is obviously is pretty good condition, how did you score a car like this?”

“She was my dad’s.” The fondness was clear in his voice. “Got me through a lot of shit, both me and Sammy.”

“Good for hunting monsters?”

He paused, then she felt him nod. “Great for hunting monsters.”

They lapsed into silence again, and it felt a little thick this time, a little heavy. Maybe that was just her imagination.

“That whole getting naked thing,” Dean asked after a little bit. “Is there any truth to that? I mean, I would assume so at this point.”

“For warmth you mean? Kinda.” She sighed. “Hypothermia. It’s good if one person has hypothermia. You take off all your clothes and pile on the blankets, and use your body heat to warm them.”

“So why did you take off your leggings?” His hand shifted against her thigh just a little.

She made a face. “Okay, Agent Fowler will probably tell you I’m full of shit, but he’s an idiot. Because I’ve always noticed that if I have no clothes on, I’m warmer if the other person I’m with also has no clothes on rather than if they’re dressed. So since you weren’t gonna have pants, I figured both of us would average out warmer if I also had bare legs.”

“Okay, I get it.” There was a slight pause. “But no benefit to both of us being completely naked.”

“Not unless you have hypothermia. Well…” Darcy trailed off and shook her head. Should not have said that.

“Well?” he prompted after a second or two.

“Um, activity encourages blood flow, which makes you warmer. Unofficially, it’s thought that being naked might encourage certain types of activity. Unofficially.” The official unofficial addendum to the cold weather safety briefing.

“What, like jumping jacks?” Dean’s voice was a little bit lower than it had been.

“Exactly, yeah. It’s big enough back here, you could put a treadmill in.”

“Why unofficially?” His hand shifted again, and she was very, very aware of it.

“Government agency. They couldn’t exactly be like, ‘And you guys should totally bang because warmth!’”

“But it would help keep us warmer.” And he was totally thinking about it too, she could feel him starting to get hard under her thigh.

“Yeah. Unofficially.” Not that she was thinking about it too, or anything.

His hand moved down along her leg until he brushed her bare knee. “I’d really hate to freeze to death.”

“Yeah, me too.” She straightened up enough so that she could look down at him. “If only you had a treadmill back here.”

“I was thinking more something like this.” His fingers slipped up into the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her down towards him.

She bent her head down until her lips touched against his. Well, he definitely knew how to kiss. Their mouths moved together, tongues darting and dancing until Darcy had to pull away to breathe. “This is way better than jumping jacks.”

He smiled. “We haven’t even gotten to the good part.”

“Hang on, the angle’s a little funny. I’m gonna get a cramp in my neck.” She shifted until she was straddling him, her thighs snug around his hips. She made sure to tuck in the sleeping bag around them. It wasn’t that cold yet, but better to start preserving heat earlier or whatever.

“Better?” His hands settled on her hips, his palms warm against the bare skin just under where her skirt had rode up.

“Getting there.” Darcy didn’t have a lot of overhead room, but there was enough. She leaned into him until their mouths closed together. Yeah, this was way better. His stubble was a lot less scratchy against her upper lip from this angle, too.

His lips slipped away from hers. She let her head slowly fall back as his mouth worked back along her jaw. A soft noise slipped out when he found the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

He lingered there, the heat of his mouth sending tingles of pleasure through her. The edge of his teeth made her breath catch as she gripped at his shoulders. She was rocking against him just a little, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop.

His mouth worked down along the side of her neck, but he was stopped when he ran into the collar of her sweater.

“Hang on.” She pulled back and quickly shed both her sweater and the shirt underneath. “There.”

“That’s a good idea.” Dean had to lean forward to work off the plaid flannel shirt, and his lips brushed over her breastbone. The t-shirt came off much more easily, and Darcy had a brand new appreciation for his shoulders. “Encourage all that activity.”

His arms wrapped around her, large hands spread out over her back. He just had to bend forward the slightest amount until his mouth was moving over her chest. He traced out the line of her bra, down over the soft curve of one breast and up the other. His stubble felt absolutely amazing as it rasped against her skin.

She let her head fall back, arching into him just a little bit. “More,” came out on a soft whisper.

He worked the clasp of her bra until it fell open, and she quickly drew it off to toss it somewhere behind her. She’d want it later, probably, but right now it just needed to go. He wasted no time, his mouth falling against her delicate flesh again. This time he made his way down to one rosy peak. He nibbled at it until it stiffened into a point, then drew it deep into his mouth.

She arched into him, sucking in a sharp gasp. Sensation shot straight down between her legs. He nipped and sucked until she was moving against him, soft noises slipping out.

She shifted in a little, and over, and suddenly her center was spread around the ridge of his erection. She still had her lacy panties, he still had his shorts on, but now when she rocked into him there was all kinds of friction right against her clit.

He hummed his approval, the sound vibrating out along her skin. One hand slid down to her ass, cupping it through her skirt.

Heat built up deep in her body, her fingers sliding along his shoulders as she rolled her hips again and again. “I’m on birth control.”

Dean lifted his head, groaning as she rocked into him. “I’ve been dead too many times to have anything.”

She didn’t know if he was serious, but she didn’t care. She reached down between them, her fingers hooking under the elastic waist of his shorts to gently pull them down over his cock. She closed her fist around him, stroking a couple times from root to tip until he bucked up into her.

“Need a hand?” He was already pushing his hand down alongside hers, pulling her panties out of the way. It was a sharp movement, the fabric pulling against her skin, and she hissed at the sting. “Sorry.”

“Did I ask?” Darcy held him steady, the head of his cock right at the entrance to her pussy. Her head fell back as she sank down slowly, taking him deep inside. “Oh god, that’s good.”

“Fuck, Darcy.” His mouth made a hot trail across her collarbone.

She rolled her hips, rising up on her knees for leverage. The first time he pushed up to meet her, her breath caught as he pushed impossibly deep. “Dean-”

“Shit.” His fingers closed in her hair, arching her neck back a little with the pressure along her scalp.

She cried out, her fingernails biting into his shoulders. She rode him as fast as she could, chasing the sensations coiling inside her.

His touch shifted just a little and suddenly his finger was against her clit, nudging it through the lace of her panties every time she moved into him.

She let out a long cry as ecstasy flooded through her, sending heat through her limbs. Her movements grew jerky as she clenched around his cock, but he kept driving up into her, prolonging her pleasure.

His grip on her hair loosened. He was getting close too, she could feel him start to lose his rhythm. His mouth closed over her chest, just below her collarbone, drawing on it as she rocked over him. He bucked up into her one final time when she raked her nails across his ribs, and she felt the deep pulse of his release.

She slumped there, head resting on the back of the seat beside his. “So warm now. So warm.”

“Good.” He pulled the sleeping bag up over her shoulders, and she helped him tuck it in around them. “We should probably stay like this. Conserve heat.”

“Well, almost like this.” She moved back enough for his softening cock to slip free, and she tucked his boxers back into place. “There.”

“Yeah, good call.” He let go of her panties, his arms wrapping around her under the sleeping bag.


End file.
